


His Ethereal Jewel

by meezer13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meezer13/pseuds/meezer13
Summary: Ignoct Week Day 6 Prompt: Simple- Stars and Sea@ignoctweekBefore stepping forward towards whatever fate awaits them, Ignis and Noctis share a moment in paradise where the stars and sea meet.





	His Ethereal Jewel

If ever there was a perfect place on Eos, Ignis Scientia knew he had found it the moment he laid eyes on Galdin Quay. Crystal clear water and sparkling white sand beach met the horizon in perfect symmetry. The weather there was blessed, warm with just the perfect amount of breeze to keep refreshed. It was the quintessential place for a romantic interlude and he planned to take full advantage of it while he and his lover still could.

The next day, his beloved Prince Noctis was to set sail for his arranged wedding. The two of them had dutifully accepted the situation but that didn't dull the sharp edge of fate's sword cutting into their lifelong love for each other. Both had sworn to uphold their duties, and at the same time promised to always remain true to each other. Unspoken vows and unwavering dedication were understood. They were bound by much more than any certificate or ceremony ever could. Deeper and more intimately on every level and nothing and no one could ever take that away.

So for that evening, at the posh hotel by the ocean paradise, the two arranged to indulge in each other once more before the weight of new responsibilities was placed.

They began with kisses sweeter than the finest wines. Providing the only sustenance they needed from each other. It had always been and would continue to be, just those two in the world when they were alone together. Completing each other. 

While the kisses sated their initial hunger, they fueled their ever-present, underlying passions. Spurring on the Prince and his advisor to divest any remaining clothing and to trace fingertips over familiar and treasured terrain. Gentle caresses that soon led to bruising grasps, holding on tightly to what they had. Reaching for everything they ever needed. Never wanting to relinquish it. Savoring each moment. Worshiping every inch of each other, leaving small claims as they went. Marks that would fade eventually from the skin but remain forever carved into their souls.

They melded together like a finely tuned duet, weaving pleasure through them; a beautiful melody exclusivley just for their ears. They reciprocated back and forth, all through the night, giving and taking, waxing and waning like the moon. When the fires were finally quenched and the calming sounds of the waves below lulled the Prince to sleep, the advisor tidied them up and stepped out onto the balcony before joining his beloved in the bed.

Ignis had always loved gazing at the stars with Noctis and now seeing them above and also their mirror images in the sea, made them twice as alluring in the pre-dawn hour.

As he looked out over the sea, the early rays of sunlight began casting jewels all about, countless gems shimmering brightly. They were awe-inspiring but still not nearly breathtaking enough to rival the galaxies he had seen in his lover's blue eyes just a short while before. Cheeks dusted in pink moon glitter, pouty mouth gasping with pleasure and his sultry gaze blown in ecstasy and need, as they took each other in, viridian meeting azure. It was a sight that Ignis would cherish always, this paradise on EOS, no matter what the future held. His ethereal Noctis, always by his side, with the majesty of the stars and the sea in his eyes.


End file.
